ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Sword
Introduction Ryu's primary weapon, the Dragon Sword is a well-rounded, agile, and versatile weapon. Experts say that if you want to beat the game with little hard-ship, use the dragon sword. When fitted with the Eye of the Dragon it Becomes the True Dragon Sword. The True Dragon Sword is the most powerful weapon in the game. Even though the max weapon grade is three, it can be upgraded to Level four during a mission and can't be purchased. After the final fight with Genshin it can be duel-wielded with the blade of the archfiend, replacing Dragon's claw and tiger's fang. Story Please Note that this is quoted from the game! Part 1 Dragon Sword: "This Legendary Japanese sword has been long passed down through the generation to the Dragon Lineage's current heir. Its amazingly sharp blade, carved from the fang of an ancient Dragon, is responsible for the deaths of evil beings too numerous to count. As long as the sword remains on earth, it may only be wielded by a descendant of the Dragon lineage Bloodline. Ryu Hayabusa now carries the sword, just as his father Joe hayabusa did before him. During the Dark Dragon Blade incident one year ago, Ryu took up the Dragon Sword in his father's absence. Ryu defeated a multitude of powerful enemies and avenged his clan, but he was still not the true possessor of the Dragon Sword. Joe, still healthy and strong, did not want to needlessly rush the handing down of the Sacred Blade. However, after witnessing Ryu's bravery, valor, and strength during the incident, Joe resolved to pass down the Legendary weapon to his son. Part 2 True Dragon Sword: When the Eye Of The Dragon is fitted into the Dragon Sword's hilt, it unleashes the spiritual power of the Dragon hidden in the blade. The Weapon in this state is called the True Dragon Sword, and its incredible power is unrivaled. The bearer of the this Divine weapon must possess the physical strength, vigorous spirit and proficiency of technique necessary to wield it properly. If a weaker being were to attempt to use it, the blade may very well feed on the bearer's soul. The immense power contained within the True Dragon Sword upsets the delicate balance of a peaceful world, and it is argued that there are very fell instances in which such a powerful weapon should be allowed to exist. Thus it has become customary to store the Dragon Sword an Eye of the Dragon in separate locations. Strengths and Weaknesses (Strengths) *Agile *Well-rounded *Few pauses in attack chain *Flying Swallow chains *can be upgraded to level four *Becomes considerably stronger when The Eye of The Dragon is fitted *Very reliable as flying swallow is one of the best combos in the games. It increases the range of Ryu ,does large amounts of damege,can be used multiple times and Ryu wont take much damege from anything during the attack with the exception of projectiles. (Weaknesses) *Relatively short range *Short combos *Ending the Flying Swallow chain leaves Ryu wide open *Short lag between certain combos *Not much stun on most enamies. Combos COMBO MOVES LEVEL Piercing Dragon’s Fang X, X, X, X, X 1 Dragon Tear X, X, X, Forward + X 3 Steel Splitter X, X, X, Y 4 Tiger Roar X, X, Y 1 Fang of the Wolf X, X, Y, Y 2 Fortuitous Phoenix X, X, Y, Y, Y, Y 3 Ikaruga X, X, Y, Forward + Y 2 Seal of Ten X, X, Forward + X, X 1 Three Lights X, X, Forward + X, Y 1 Wrath of Izanagi X, X, Forward + X, Y, Y 2 Blade of the Empty Air X, Y, X 1 Blade of Susano’o X, Y, X, X, X, X 2 Izuna Drop (Throw) X, Y, X, X, X, Y 2 Scarlet Dragon X, Hold Y 1 Cloud Dragon Flying Swallow X, Hold Y, Y, Y, Y 4 Windmill Slash Forward + X 1 Violent Wind Forward + X, X, Forward + X 1 Violent Gale Forward + X, X, Forward + X, X 2 Piercing Wind Forward + X, X, Forward + Y 1 Dragon of Heaven Forward + X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Forward + Y 2 Dragon of Earth Forward + X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Forward + Hold Y 2 Crimson Tempest Y, Y 1 Undefeatable Demon Y, Y, Y 2 Haze Straight Slash Hold Y 1 Oblivion Cross Cut Hold Y with essence 1 Blade of the Dragon’s Scales Hold Y with maximum essence 4 Azure Dragon Forward + Y 1 Scarlet Dragon Forward + Hold Y 1 Violent Wind X (while running) 1 Violent Gale X, X (while running) 2 Piercing Wind Y (while running) 1 Dragon of Heaven Y, Y, Forward + Y (while running) 2 Dragon of Earth Y, Y, Forward + Hold Y (while running) 2 Flying Crane Circle + Y 2 Gleaming Blade Circle + Hold Y 3 Roaring Gleam Circle + Hold Y with essence 3 True Dragon Gleam Circle + Hold Y with maximum essence 4 Deep Crimson X, X (while blocking) 1 Gleaming Cross Y (while blocking) 1 Rising Dragon Y (next to downed enemy) 1 Blade of the Empty Air X (while jumping) 1 Blade of Nirrti X, X, X, X (while jumping) 2 Izuna Drop (Throw) X, X, X, Y (while jumping) 2 Helmet Splitter Y (while jumping) 1 Air Destruction Slash X (while jumping forward) 1 Falling Dragon Blade Y (while jumping forward) 1 Flying Swallow Forward + Y (while jumping forward) 1 Azure Swallow Forward + Y, Y (while jumping forward) 2 Divine Flying Swallow Forward + Y, Y, Y (while jumping forward) 3 Spinning Blade X (while landing jump) 2 Guillotine Throw (Throw) A + X (while jumping near enemy) 1 Flying Swallow X or Y (while wall running) 1 Flying Dragon Blade X (on wall) 1 Cicada Slash Y (on wall) 1 Divine Flying Dragon X (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Divine Cicada Slash Y (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Divider of Waves X, X (while running on water) 1 Blade of Empty Water X, Y, X (while running on water) 1 Blade of Empty Seas X, Y, X, X (while running on water) 2 Aquatic Flying Swallow Y (while running on water) 1 Heavy Mists X (at water surface) 1 Flying Osprey Y (at water surface) 1 Demon Shark X (underwater) 1 Great Demon Shark Y (underwater) 1 Reverse Wind Left Trigger + any movement 1 Wind Path A (while jumping near enemy) 1 Wind Run A + X 1 Flying Bird Flip A (on wall) 1 Calm Water Run A + X (while running on water) 1 Calm Water Break Left Trigger + A (while running on water) 1 Stats *Strength-Medium-low to Very High *Speed-Moderate *Range-Short-medium short Unlockables *Dragon sword master achievement *Flying swallow achievement *At the beginning of Chapter 11 you unlock the True Dragon Sword *During chapter 14 it is dual-wielded with the Blade of the Archfiend replacing Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang Trivia *First Weapon available in every game. *Was the feature weapon for the game Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword. *When fitted with the Eye of Dragon it becomes the strongest weapon in almost every game. *Most well rounded weapon. *Is Ryu's Signature Weapon. *Is passed down through the Hayabusa clan lineage. *Earns several achievements - Flying Swallow, Dragon Sword Master and possibly feat of a 1000 Obliterations, Feat of Ultimate Destruction and unlikely but passable feat of 100 slashes, plus completing chapter and boss defeat achievements. *Many Katana forges have made a dragon sword replica. Category:Weapons